


Acid Burns

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chemical Shower, College AU, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Lab Partners, M/M, Questionable Knowledge of Lab Protacol, based off a tumblr prompt, chemistry lab, hannibal is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: I saw a tumblr science prompt where it said I accidentally spilt hydrochloric acid on you and you desperately need a chemical shower. But damn if I knew what you looked like shirtless, I would've spilled something on you sooner.And so, Hannibal and Will are lab partner, and Will seems to keep having something spilled on him in the lab.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Acid Burns

Will got stuck with a shitty lab partner out of his advanced chemistry course.

Sure, he could manage chemistry with Hannibal Lector. Hannibal actually paid attention in class and did what he had to for their lab assignments. Will had come away with decent grades in that class. That was honestly more than Will expected from his lab partner. But then again, he guessed Hannibal wasn’t taking chances with his grades considering he was a medical student.

But, that didn’t mean that Will was working through class with Hannibal. The guy just gave off a pretentious air with the immaculate way he dressed to handle chemicals to the classical references he liked to drop. Will could barely keep up with his conversations sometimes, yet Hannibal just seemed to stare at him in amusement. Other times, he caught Hannibal staring at him intently when he drew out a conversation.

But then a lot of the time, he seemed to give off no emotion. He moved through their assignments on instinct, giving Will the usual pleasantries with a polite air but without a hint of how he felt no matter how Will responds. It was unsettling in a way how rigidly stoic he could keep himself. 

He’d tried to explain just how strange it was to work with Hannibal to Beverly. She would just shrug him, telling him than her. 

“At least, your partner works with you. Brian seems more focused on bantering with Jimmy.” 

Will frowned. “I thought you three were friends.” 

“Yes, that is the problem. Anyway, I wouldn't sweat it too much. You’ll only be around him for a semester.”

That was true, so Will just ran with the motions. They talked and worked together in class. But afterwards, they went their separate ways. They weren’t friends or anything. 

But one thing, a few things happened at all once. Will was handling a beaker for an experiment. He had turned to set up the bunsen burner they needed to get a reaction with when his arm bumped into Hannibal beside him. He didn’t think much of it until his sleeve was soaked. Will looked at the soaked fabric spreading over his forearm and then up at Hannibal.

“You should hurry to the shower.” Hannibal suggested so plainly it took Will a second to realize what happened. The liquid soaking his air started to burn the longer he stood. 

Will hurried to the back of the lab where the chemical shower was set up. Once inside, his fingers stumbled over buttons so he could rip off his contaminated shirt. And then, he yanked on the shower. 

He relaxed a bit under the harsh blast of the chemical shower. His arm twinged with a low burning pain every so often though. He looked over his arm through the spray, finding the skin visibly reddening. 

Outside, he heard his classmates muttering in surprise, wondering what just happened. Without the panic of the situation, he realized he had just stripped in his class and was now shirtless with his classmates only feet away. Was he going to have to expose himself to the class once his shower was up? 

The prospect filled him with embarrassment, but it quickly morphed to anger. He remembered Hannibal’s even face despite the pain- hydrochloric acid, Will realized with a dull horror- he’d literally dumped on him. It was as he didn’t have any remorse at all.

Will guessed that that meant they were less than acquaintances now. 

He mulled it over while the shower ran over him. Soon though, the shower stopped, and the teacher inquired after him from outside. He walked out of the shower in shirtless, goggled, and dripping pants to his whole class crowding around him. He let the teacher inspect his arm, feeling as though he was the newest experiment. 

That was certainly how Hannibal seemed. He stood off to the side, his dark eyes locked on him. There was a touch of interest in his face now of all times, the one he had on his face over an interesting conversation...or a challenging experiment. For an angry second, Will wanted to smack it off his face. 

Instead, he answered a few of the teacher’s usual questions. Yes, he was fine. No, he didn’t feel like he needed medical attention. Yes, he was absolutely sure. With that, the teacher dismissed the rest of the students before going to retrieve the first aid kit. 

Hannibal remained where he was, watching quietly from the side. Will stared back at him and wondered what he was doing- 

Until someone poked him and made him jump. 

“Sorry, Will.” Beverly winced. “But at least, we’re even. You gave me a heart attack there. What happened?”

“I bumped into Hannibal and spilt acid on my arm.” 

“Yeah, that’s about what he said.” 

Will frowned and looked back. Hannibal had walked away and was at their lab station. He could see Hannibal handling his books. He looked back at Beverly, hesitating for a moment. 

“Does Hannibal act odd to you?” Will finally asked. Beverly raised an eyebrow. 

“Weirder than his stoic act?” 

“He barely reacted to it. He just told me to take a shower.”

“That is weird.” But then, she shrugged. “But it could be how he handles stress. He’s very formal like that.”

Will shrugged. “He didn’t even apologize.” He added.

He didn’t like her explanation though. Before he could express that though, the teacher came back. He let the teacher poke at the irritated skin, examining for dead skin, rubbing some weird ointment, and then slapping a bandage on it. He was warned to seek medical help if the burn felt worse before he let him leave. 

“Well if it makes you feel better, we got out two hours early because of you.” Beverly offered. “We’re actually out for lunch for once. That’s something to celebrate. Want to get some with me?” 

“Can I change first?” Will asked. A breeze from the A/C blew through, chilling his bare, wet chest. Beverly snorted.

“Of course.” 

Beverly pulled Will along for the door. Will relaxed, letting her lead him off with the promise of food. 

“Will.” 

That stopped him in his tracks though. Will looked towards Hannibal surprisingly. He held up a bundle of fabric. Will made a face, wondering why he was gesturing at him with it, until he realized it was his jacket. Hannibal approached him and handed it to him along with the book he had gathered in his hand.

They were also his. Will wanted to smack himself. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome.” Hannibal answered easily, his thick accent rolling out pleasantly. “I do apologize for this mess. I should’ve been more aware of my surroundings.” 

Will just nodded even if the tone rang strangely formal to him. He focused on shrugging on his jacket. He could feel Hannibal’s eyes glued to him as he pulled it on and as he shuffled his books in his hands. 

“I’ll see you next week.” Will added, hoping to change his attention. Hannibal blinked and looked away. 

“See you then.” With that, Hannibal pushed past the two and left. 

“Well, I’ll give you one thing. Hannibal sure likes to stare.” Beverly nudged Will’s shoulder. Will reddened at the suggestion before pushing Beverly back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!


End file.
